The big race against the sun
by The oldest believer
Summary: Amelia's nightmares come during the middle of February. They get worse every year. though she doesn't mind them too much as she did as a child, because now she has her dearest friend that speaks in shadows and whispers. And we meet our beloved Jamie and Sophie once again ready for the day ahead of them with our beloved two guardians Jack Frost and Bunnymund. Stay tuned for more.


Rise of the Guardians

The Last Flight

It was a normal morning, the smell of mother's baked pastries and herbal tea swirled around in my sanctuary. I can tell which ones she's made now that I have been here for years... Today is the first day of my birth week, I can tell. All due to the sun, it only brightens during this week. Mother says its because on my birth week the sun witnessed a magical person being born. Though I don't see why the sun would want to see me be born and if so what a sicko!

*Down stairs in the café*

Amelia: Mother what time is it?

Mother: 6 am, you're late dear. It's another snow day. *looks angry as she picks vegetables*

Amelia: *smirks as she washes an apple*Another huh? It must be really cheesing you off.

Mother: *chopping vegetables angrily* You can tell? *looks at clock* Hurry you will be late.

Amelia: *rolls eyes and takes a big bite from her apple, talking with her mouth full* Oh muther, pleesh.

Mother: A princess doesn't speak with her mouth full.

Amelia: *takes another bite and giggles*Peesh! * a little spit come out of her mouth* A princeesh shooold do as she pleeshes.

Mother: *sighs* you better hurry young lady, you'll be late and the children will be upset.

Amelia: *nods and finishes her apple with some of its juice still on her mouth, gives mother a goodbye kiss on the cheek* Bye! *plugs her ear headphones in her ears*

Mother: *jumps at the wetness on her cheek*

Amelia: Later mother! *grabs her bag and rushes out the door*

Mother: That better had been the juice of de apple!

Amelia begins to walk in her beloved neighborhood seeing familiar faces and smiles. She enjoys being recognized, though there is some who don't really see her when she tries to get their attention.

Amelia: *looks at an apartment building as a woman is yelling out the window and a man on the sidewalk yelling back* Looks like Mr. Kioski is finally getting kicked out… *walks over to the scene*

Mrs. Kioski: Get out of here I don't need you!

Mr. Kioski: Fine I will but once you see your mistake and need my help you ain't getting any!

Amelia: Mr. Kioski, are you alright?

Mr. Kioski: *walks away from the building*

Amelia: Mr. Kioski… *looks at the window and sees the woman crying* Mrs. Kioski are you okay?

Mrs. Kioski: *slams the window shut*

Amelia: *sighs and turns around but before she starts walking there is a huge gust of winter wind* Ack! *coves herself with her arms but slips on ice* Ah! *rubs her head and opens her eyes*

A boy on his sleigh sliding on ice passes by her

Jamie: WoooooHOOOO! YEAH!

Amelia: Jamie Ben- *another gust of air hits her causing her paper to fly in the same path as the wind* Ah my drawings! *gets on her feet and starts running trying not to fall on the ice*

Jamie: *laughing and smiling as he comes to a stop at the statue* This is a way better obstacle then last week's Jack!

Jack Frost: Nothing better for my pal. *chuckles but gets hit in the face by a piece of paper* Huh!

Jamie: *looks around him* Where did all these papers come from Ja-

Amelia: H-HEY! JAMIE WAIT! *runs into the street causing cars to stop and beep their horns* Sorry sorry! *continues running* Jamie hurry pick up those papers before they get wet!

Jamie: Ms. B? * looks at her with a bit of blush on his cheeks, then soon realizes her orders* Jack help me pick these up please?

Jack Frost: *looks at his friend weirdly* Sure.. *makes a small gust of wind toward the papers and Jamie reaches for them in the air quickly* you okay buddy?

Amelia: *finally gets to Jamie* Oh thank you so much Jamie! I don't know what I would have done if these got ruined!

Jamie: No problem Ms. B *hands them to her still with some blush on his cheeks*

Jack Frost: *looking at his friend with concern and then back at the young woman*

Amelia: *smiles at the boy but then looks stern* Wait a minute you're supposed to be on your way to class. Why are you out here does your mother know?

Jamie: Well I was just um playing..

Jack Frost: *sighs and mumbles under his breath* Adults just can't let kids have fun when I gift them with snow days..

Amelia: *blinks* Jamie I understand you want to have fun but your mother wants you to gain knowledge on days like _these_. Besides today in class I'm going to teach something really cool in art class! Don't you want to see?

Jamie: *nods*

Amelia: Great, now will you please be a gentleman and walk a fragile lady as myself to our destination? *smiles and winks*

Jamie: *blushes* Y-Yes of course Ms. B.

They begin to walk away from the guardian but Jamie looks back waving goodbye to his friend. Jack waves back and tries to take in what had just happen. He couldn't comprehend what the woman had said.

Jack Frost: "Days like _these_.." why would she say that… *now curious but is interrupted by another friend of his*


End file.
